Celestial Spotlights
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Sonfic.  Sequel to 'La Morte'.  It's...a girl's secret.
1. Anata ga naraku no hana ja nai

Title: Celestial Spotlights

Rating: K

Pairing: L'Archel x Fenrir

Disclaimer: L'Archel is mine, as you can tell. No stealing. 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK isn't mine either.

Sonfic: _player_-Orgia (攻殻機動隊 _Solid State Society_ OST)

People wanted a sequel so…here it is. This one dives a little more into the romance. Plus, it explains more and involves our sexy little cross dresser ODIN-SEMPAI!

Anyway, music is from the 'Ghost in the Shell- Solid State Society' Movie. It's the opening so…enjoy this….I'M ECXITED TO TYPE! Let's see….dedicated to KichiNekoro

-----------------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Tiho pili v zvezdnoj pili,**

**nebesnie projektora.-**

She stared at the cookie. A cute little sugar cookie with white snowman icing on it. The blue haired girl blinked. "This is a tad off…"

Fenrir sat in his human Kakusei! form across from her, an annoyed smirk on his face with one leg crossed and his elbow leaning on his knee and his chin resting in his palm.

"Don't you find it cute?" Fenrir questioned.

"Aren't they called _bis-cuits _somewhere else in the world?" Yes, L'Archel opened her mouth to say just that. Fenrir snickered and chewed on the cookie again. It was odd, a sugar pink like pastry with a white snowman picked on it. Normally, they didn't have these cookies. The black haired teen pricked back his ears a bit and stared of into a very interesting white wall, the cookie still dangling from his mouth.

The pink-eyed girl sighed winked at Fenrir playfully. "You haven't changed," She broke the cookie into small bite-size sections and shoved one in her mouth. "I mean what am I saying, you are like your father."

If that was how to shoot dignity in the head, she had done it hard. A fuming Fenrir angrily puffed a cheek out and crossed his arms throwing himself back against the chair. "I get my sweetness from my mother," He added in a certain persnickety way the made the other girl flinch. "Many things can be said with a wink, and that was what I meant…"

Fenrir huffed and looked out the window of Loki's study with clouded eyes. He was in a daze, and thought about what she had just said to him, and looked at the ground in depression.

"L'Archel-chan…when did life get so boring?"

"Dunno," She said pouring more tea from the assortment of teatime necessities on the table and sipping it with ease with just a ting of ladylike flair.

**-Razbivali moi krilja stalnoe**

**lezvie noza. Stolko raz v atake umirala**

**I vnov voskresala.-**

---------------IN ASGARD----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The little valkyrie stood up straight as she read to Odin, All-Father. She read poems by some of the great poets like Kvsair tried to read them as fluent as possible._

_She being so little, reading runes was not nearly a walk in the park. She tried to sound convincing, but the All-Father just giggled, then broke out into laughter. L'Arc-en-ciel pouted._

"_Odin-sama, I'm sorry I can't read it but…" Odin patted the young girl gingerly on the head and looked at her through piercing red eyes. "It's funny! I didn't know that's how badly you read…"_

_She blinked. "Odin-sama,"_

_She weakly trailed off as Odin gracefully walked back over to a table filled with many treats. L'Arc-en-ciel sighed. "Odin-sama…" She slapped her forehead while the All-Father happily munched on the cookies that Frigga (His wife, poor woman) had made him for treats incase someone needed to bribe him. Sadly, he found him and Odin doesn't share. _

_The valkyrie shrugged again smiling sweetly at him before she flexed her crystal blue wings, ready to leave from Odin's castle, when a girl crashed through a very UGLY Victorian window. Both blinked as the girl landed on the ground injured and covered in glass._

"_Nanna!?" Odin said gasping and throwing a hand to him mouth._

_The blue haired maiden stood agape while Odin rushed to her side cradling her in her arms while his bleached white hair had gotten slight blood stains on it. "Odin-sama…Loki…" She trailed of and fell into his arms again before the young valkyrie called herself over._

"_Heal please," A thin yellow light flashed and her cuts healed themselves on Nanna's body while she still lay awake in the man's arms. He sighed concerned._

"_What about Loki?" L'Arc-en-ciel 'hm'ed before crossing her arms and glaring up at the ceiling in thought. _**'**_**I've heard about Loki…he's the god of mischief, fire, and the father of lies. He had sex with that horse, right? I heard he also is gonna marry Sigyn…'**_

The goddess pushed herself up again with her spindly arms and wobbled a tad, eventually gaining balance after L'Arc-en-ciel caught her. Nanna spoke breathlessly.

"He…got married again to an ice giantess known as Angerboda…and she has bore him three other children…" She finished, crashing to the floor. She must have wanted to come here fast, if she broke through the window to do it. Odin was silent, and stood up violently clenching his fists and turning to the door of the castle in sheer rage.

"_L'ARC-EN-CIEL!?" She snapped up, ready to plead apology. "W-What is it?"_

"…" _He sighed. "Nothing, I'll take care of it…" He marched off leaving the young seven-year-old with Baldr's wife unconscious in front of her. The blue haired maiden giggled. "I wonder what these kids look like," she added on with a girly blush. She would know eventually, since her felt the jaki of a evil god. She glanced over to see the slender silhouette of a man about eighteen years of age snickering at her. _

_----------------------------------_ENJAKU--------------------------------------------------------

L'Archel looked out the frosty window to see the snow still piling up high amongst the tall agency. She smiled gleefully and bounced over to the window happily and not spilling a drop of tea. "Kyaaaa! Snow!" She looked at it with her glassy sugar pink eyes while Fenrir simply raised an eyebrow. It was rather pretty. Like the side of a misty lemonade glass, the windows were caked with frost and it looked…romantic.

Fenrir growled. And blushed cherry red. Yes, he said it. The 'R' word. The word that Daddy had always wanted him to say (Thanks Dad…). He combed his hand through his midnight colored hair as L'Archel turned to him grinning childishly.

"Wanna go play?" The teen leaned forward laughing at her slightly while raising a brow and resting his arm at his side. "English to English? That sounded really bad…" He laughed while she 'eh'ed offended and opened the window letting the snow flutter inside while she jumped out into the gray sky, heading for the powdery ground. Fenrir gawked at her and ran out on the freezing cold balcony. "L'ARCHEL!?"

He heard giggling from below. The young valkyrie was wavering her arms around in the snow and making a snow angel while laughing immensely. Fenrir looked down at her and stopped holding his breath which condensed in the air and smiled at her. He followed her, hitting the ground like a cat. Both were lost in a sea of little flurries.

---------------------------ASGARD--------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" L'Arc-en-ciel screamed as she covered her face with her arms when a huge black wolf pounced on her from the misty black shadows.

"_Fenrir!"_

_She opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't dead and still breathing, and looked at him in confusion as the wolf bowed to his master obediently. The young maiden cocked her head and thought __**'Geez, what a Daddy's boy…'**_

L'Arc-en-ciel saw the man walk towards her, and stood up in defense, her frail and thin body weak while her breath was shallow. She stood in front of Nanna, with energy flowing from her hands and her face serious and slightly pouty.

"_You're Loki-sama, ne?" She snickered cunningly while Loki looked at her and scoffed, not amused. "You're supposed to be his best valkyrie? He has a lot of work to do…" The blue-eyed god teased the blue haired maiden until she finally showed signs of hurt. She flinched at let her energy rest and soak back into her body. _

_She sat down on her knees, letting her dress cripple around her and her wings draw themselves in, she looked up at him with her big pink eyes pleading a explanation. "You're offspring, I presume?" _

_Loki cackled evilly before his eyes flashed red and a snake slithered up he arm from behind her. "A snake?! Serpent?!"_

_A mistress stepped out from behind Loki, a modest looking woman with sad eyes. L'Arc-en-ciel looked at her, then turned to Loki._

"_I thought your wife was supposed to be worse than you, but your not like Loki…" The male god frowned as raised a brow, grabbing her by her jawbone roughly and pulling her in only inches away from his lips. "I thought Odin-sama was here…but I can't kill you, then you would be worthless and I'd be punished anyway." The valkyrie pushed herself away from Loki, rubbing her sore cheek and getting a glance at another child. She saw the one half of her, she looked normal, maybe the only decent one. Then she saw the other side of her, and scooted away with her eyes as wide as leaves. He other side was dead, rotting. Eyes wide and sad looking like her mothers and she was actually quite pretty if not for her other half. Even her clothes were thinly soaked in blood. The blue haired maiden pressed herself back as the wolf glared back at her. Most likely for staring at his sister and snapped his jaws at her. She got up and leaned against a wall desperately, tears starting to form in her eyes._

_Loki laughed again. "So so? You're a very cocky girl to still be standing!" Angerboda shrunk back in fear and Hel looked at the ground._

"_Loki…?" L'Arc-en-ciel finished meekly as he inched closer to her, still smirking. She gasped at turned away when she saw his eyes flash red again._

"_NOOOO! If you want me dead, the kill me!" She screamed tugging madly on her hair._

"…"

"_DO IT NOW! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Instead, three gods stood in the doorway rushed forward in a blur of movement and held him back. It was Heimdall, Thor, and Odin. Odin enraged, Thor disappointed, and Heimdall worried for his worst adversary. The valkyrie's eyes narrowed as tears finally flowed down her flustered cheeks. _

'Thank god…' 

-------------------------ENJAKU----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenrir had landed of the slender teenager, pinning her down and pushing her even deeper into the pile of chalky white snow. There was silence as Fenrir rose from the snow leaving a very flustered girl beneath him.

**-Moja netlennaja dusha**

**Opiat bez pravil igraju.-**

L'Archel's eyes widened when she found Fenrir was on top of her, and not moving to add to it. She looked away blushing and her pink eyes slightly narrowed. She was somewhat embarrassed and depressed. To tell the truth, she did love Fenrir but…

Fenrir sat up off the maiden waving his arms. "Sorry…I know you don't like it when I do that…" He smiled and offered her a hand to help her sit up again. She blinked, then smiled sweetly and took his hand.

---------------------------ASGARD--------------------------------------------------------------------

L'Arc-en-ciel's head hung as she sat on Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge, and let her heels click against the ground as she constantly looked up at Heimdall over and over again.

"_Heimdall-sama…Loki-sama is going to be punished?"_

_Heimdall looked at the girl with his hands on his hips and his red eyes slightly drained, like the life had been sucked from them. He looked away sadly. "Well…the council of gods will have to discuss it…" She sucked her breath in._

_She was speechless and simply gripped her fists that rested cozy in her lap as she forced herself back on the ground and lying out amongst the ground. She spread her petite body out and looked at the purple haired male sighing deeply. "Hey, those things that were with Loki….do you know them?"_

_Heimdall raised an eyebrow and turned, a sudden spark of interest in his eyes. "Well…the youngest is named Hel…second youngest Midgardsorm…and oldest…Fenrir." He concluded counting on his fingers just to double check. The valkyrie's jaw tightened as she stood up and turned to Heimdall with her fist clenched. "So I'll go see them!"_

"_No."_

"_Eh…why!?" The blue haired maiden pouted while the watchman turned his head away defiantly. "Because you were almost killed."_

"…_does that matter to you?"_

_Silence._

"_You're right." He nodded and glared at the sky in thought again while L'Arc-en-ciel yelled in utter happiness. "You'll tell me!?" _

"_I guess…" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Hel has been banished to Helenheim, Midgardsorm to Midgard as the world serpent, and Fenrir to Niffelheim," Heimdall concluded unsurely as the valkyrie shot up and dashed across the bridge._

"_WAIT! Odin-sama will murder me if you leave!" He said reaching an arm out and falling on his face. "Ow…" She held up her dress and ran faster than ever. She had a fair idea of where her little puppy had been banished._

----------------------------ENJAKU-------------------------------------------------------------

**-Ogon', Ogon' –**

L'Archel sat up brushing the snow off of herself and smiling up at Fenrir. "I'm alright! NIPPA!" She said blushing.

Fenrir's eyes sparkled as he glomped L'Archel. "NIPPA! Cute!" She laughed and patted Fenrir on the head. "Thank you!" Fenrir snuggled into her warmly, that is, until his very annoying brother came outside to pull the couple in before they got sick. "Ni-san, if you don't come in soon-"

He blushed deep crimson and closed the door quietly. "I'll go back in." Both the male puppy and the maiden blushed, and pushed each other away. "Sorry!" Both smiled embarrassed at each other before they got up again and started pummeling each other with snowballs.

Yamino, still inside blushing, grabbed a silver tray with cups of tea resting upon it, and walked up into the study to greet his gather. "Loki-sama, " The male snake chimed happily walking into the room knocking on the open door with one hand and setting down the tea tray with a light clicking sound. "Hm?"

His ginger haired father was staring out the window watching his son and his 'girlfriend' in the snow together. He smiled. "About time…"

"Loki-sama?" Yamino said a little louder to grab his attention. He spun around, eyes wide with the fact that he didn't notice his own son walk in. "Ah, sorry Yamino-kun!" He bowed as he walked over to the tray and picked up a cup of the light brown liquid and took a sip. "It's Oolong tea! Thank you," He said happily as he sat down on the couch holding the saucer underneath the tea cup, taking another long sip. Yamino blinked and took a seat across from his father taking on of the snowman cookies in the center.

"Er…Loki-sama?"

"What is it?" He asked looking up while Yamino looked at him with a serious face. "Is Ni-san in love with L'Archel-chan?" The trickster fell silent, the burst out laughing. Yamino was not amused and sweat dropped. "Er…I'm serious."

"Well yes!" Loki said looking out the window again. "This'll be good for that poor girl." Loki giggled like a small girl and turned back to his son resting his hands in his lap. "Ah, sorry, sorry…ahahahaha…" He rubbed the back of his head and waved his hand as to dismiss his unusual behavior. The snake blinked. "What?"

Loki sucked in his breath and looked over at his son again, the atmosphere of the room a tad heavier as their eyes meant. Yamino shivered.

"Actually…..well…." Loki fell silent again, the looked up. She…"

------------------------ASGARD-------------------------------------------------------------------

**-I eto vse, shto ja znaju. Jane ischu sebe dnuguju rol'.**

**Segodnia ja prosto PLAYER. –**

_L'Arc-en-ciel shivered as she wandered through the forest with the iron trees and snow that poured nonstop. It was Niffelheim, and it was a terrible place. She had heard Fenrir was banished here, but was starting to doubt that. She could barely see anything at all with the flurries obstructing her vision. It was total bedlam._

_She ran over to a tree and buried her face into it and hid behind it. "It's cold…" She gripped the tree so hard he knuckles became white and she slid down on her knees. "I wanna go home…"_

_Suddenly, a huge roar boomed nearby and made the maiden duck and cover her ears. "KYA! WHAT!?" He opened a eye to see a giant black wolf bound together by a immense silk ribbon, and his fangs blood soaked. Her eyes widened as she stood up and looked on a the giant wolf in awe. It was the same wolf that had attacked her. She smiled. "That's Glepnir, isn't it?" She said as she walked over and coaxed the trimming with her fingers. Fenrir growled loudly and dropped what her held in his mouth. It was Tyr's arm. He gasped and threw a hand to her mouth, falling backwards and landing in the snow. "That's…"_

_Fenrir's eyes flashed red as he struggled again lunging foreword, but falling back when the ribbon didn't agree with him and held still. She flinched slightly, scooting backwards. The wolf's body relaxed and laid down breathing deeply while L'Arc-en-ciel stood up again looking at him. "You poor thing…" She walked over and pet him. She felt him tense up, but didn't pull away. That's why he was so mad, because he thought he was hated, and was mad about it. She snuggled into him, listening to his heartbeat, then a huge flash of light obscured everything in that world. Everyone saw it, and Odin didn't even have to sit in his throne or send his ravens Hugin and Minin off to see, he knew very well what had just happened._

_Fenrir's eyes opened as he saw a weak girl before him smiling meekly and waving at him. "Here you go. This way I can talk to you." He blinked and looked down at his body. He was naked, but he WAS indeed in the body of a mortal. He looked at her but she simply fell to her knees and patted him on the head. "You did nothing wrong. Why should your family be punished? I forgive you," She ended before she fainted into his arms. He blinked, and his cheeks felt tears he never remembered crying. He hugged her tightly and continued to cry. "Thank you…"_

-------------------------------ENJAKU------------------------------------------------------------

**- Ja ni o chem ne zaleju…-**

Yamino clasped his hands together happily and looked at his father. "So that's how it worked out!? They really do love each other-"

"That's not it."

"Huh?" Yamino said blinking. Loki had his legs drawn in and was loosely hugging them to his chest while his emerald eyes gazed out the window, far away. As if they were looking at something nobody else cold see. Yamino leaned towards his father intrigued by this and continued to peeve Loki.

"So Loki-sama, Odin-dono found out right?" His eyes were sad and his hand was clenched lightly while Loki nodded in approval and continued to speak.

--------------------------ASGARD----------------------------------------------------------------

Odin grabbed L'Archel by her hair and flung her against a wall violently while Thor, Heimdall, Baldr, Freyr, Freya and other gods and goddesses watched wanting to help, but couldn't. She pushed herself off the ground and cupped a hand over her mouth. 

"Are you sick already?" She swallowed her breath as her head still pounded from the immense bruise she received moments ago. "You can't help that wolf!" He yelled grabbing her by the throat and squeezing it hard. "I'm sorry…" She said choking and grabbing Odin's arm. He became enraged and flung her up against the wall. Frigga watched in pity as her husband punished the plainly innocent girl. The Norms all watched in horror, Urd being disappointed in Odin, Verdandi being disgusted, and Skuld petrified. L'Arc-en-ciel looked at Odin with her sugary pink eyes and began to cry.

"DO YOU THINK BY CRYING THAT FENRIR WILL SAVE YOU?!" The All-Father added harshly as the blue haired maiden cried louder, finally to the point of wailing. "You're so mean Odin-sama!"

Odin's pupils narrowed as he stepped back, his face shadowy, and a sword materializing in his hands. Her eyes widened. "That is-"

"_The demon sword of the Volsungs. Gram." Odin cackled evilly as he flung the sword into her arm, blood splattering on his cheek. Frigga snapped up while Freya and the Norms shrilled in fear._

"_Odin-sama!?" Thor yelled putting Mjllnior in from of him as defense. "Killing another god is a sin!"_

_He was silent, as L'Arc-en-ciel flailed wildly screaming. He laughed maniacally as she continued to cry and wail. He stabbed repeatedly hearing her gasp in between until he pulled away, obviously insane. "What's the matter?! You can't feel your arm can you? Well then let's switch over to the left one!" He took the pointy weapon and aimed it at her other arm. She grimaced, the fell limp, eyes dry. Odin smiled._

"_You've stopped crying. You must realize now it makes me excited when you cry." He said pulling away holding the bloody sword tightly. She stuttered, the continued. "You murderer…do you like making a show out of torturing me? If that's so, I should just leave the stage…"_

"_Leave?! If you can then try!" Odin added on laughing as L'Arc-en-ciel fell to the ground leaving a red bloodstain on the wall. She looked up at him, blood seeping from her mouth. She lifted her body up and Odin took the sword and pierced her in the neck, nicking the skin. She gasped. "Odin-sama….no way…"_

_Red liquid gushed like water from a garden hose from her neck as she cupped a hand over her wound and fell to the ground bleeding. Odin giggled, then laughed evilly throwing his head back. "Let's make a bet…say you're sorry a thousand times…and if you do, I'll never hurt you or Fenrir again…!"_

"_I'msorry I'msorry imsorry imsorry imsorry…" She was elbowed in the stomach, and Odin twisted the center of it, causing more internal bleeding._

"_I'm sorry!" Heimdall ran forward and held him by the arm while Sif, Nanna, and Freya got in front of her with their arms spread wide. "Please don't!"_

_The All-Father dropped his sword and sank down onto the ground, with Heimdall's hand on his shoulder. "Let's go…"_

_The blue haired maiden held a hand to her chest as the strands of her hair fell to the ground. She took her hands and sobbed into them before staring up at the goddesses through the gaps in her fingers. "I knew this was my fault…I know I made this all happen myself…" Freya gaped at her while the others cried._

"_Even through I know Fenrir was mean, I wanted to help him no matter what!" She finally let her tears out while the goddesses all gathered around her and hugged her._

"_We never thought you would be aware of it," Sif said, eyes glistening with tears._

"_I'm sorry for being so spoiled…but I want to show Fenrir that you shouldn't be mean to everyone, and that even somebody as pitiful as me could be so strong." She smiled. "I hope Fenrir was watching…because I did it for him. I hope he saw me…I hope. I really do." Freya hugged her. "You're anything but spoiled…" She trailed off as she choked on sobs and the valkyrie hugged her back._

"_Maybe I'm not that pretty…and maybe my breast isn't as full as everyone else's, or maybe I'm a little clumsy…but I want to at least love like any other girl, and Odin-sama doesn't want that…" She touched her chest self-consciously as the other goddesses hugged her again. "It's a girl's secret…we won't tell…" L'Arc-en-ciel sighed and smiled and hugged back and buried her face in their shoulders. "A girl's secret…"_

---------------------ENJAKU-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And of course Freya told me the next day…" Loki said daintily eating a cookie while Yamino sweat dropped. "That sounds like her, but Loki-sama," Yamino said looking at his father with pleading eyes. "Why on Earth,"

"Because L'Archel-bozu was supposed to bear his child…"

"(BOZU!?) C-child?" The male snake said leaning forward even more to make eye contact with his father. "Why?"

"That's why Odin-sama got so mad…because she was supposed to wed him, but she went with MY son instead, and," Loki sipped his tea. Nothing more was to be said. "Still, why did she try so hard if she didn't have to?" Yamino asked cocking his head thinking while Loki 'hm'ed and set the saucer down. "She was a rather unusual girl, she even stopped eating because she was so miserable. Her hair started to fall out in strands only, her skin was pale, but she still went to see Fenrir everyday, smiling and saying she was happy, but she wasn't." The trickster god smiled sweetly at his son and stood up. "Odin-sama even raped her from time to time, just to teach her a lesson, when she became pregnant, she almost took her life. But, she wanted Fenrir to hold while she did. But he couldn't…"

Yamino nodded. "That's when…"

"That's when Fenrir disappeared, after I was exiled from Asgard."

Yamino looked at the ground obviously uncomfortable, and rose from the couch taking the silver tray in his hands. "Alright. I don't want to hear anymore,"

"I'm sorry." Loki said quietly.

"No." He smiled at his master and stepped out. "I'm happy to know about Ni-san. I really am." Yamino exited the room happy, but he was still crying. For his brother or for L'Archel, he didn't know. And what was really horrible was that Loki was crying also.

------------------------------------OUTSIDE-----------------------------------------------------------

Fenrir threw another snowball at the girl's face, making her fall backwards. "KYA! Fenrir-chama!?" She rubbed her eyes while Fenrir waved from behind a corner of Enjaku. "Hi hi!"

"Idiot!" She said cackling while she took a huge chuck of ice, not snow, and threw it a Fenrir's eye. "OW!"

"Serves you right!" She laughed sticking her tongue out playfully while Fenrir rubbed his cheek. "L'Archel-bozu!?"

She blinked. "BOZU!? I'M NOT A BABY!?" She yelled loudly gritting her teeth. She was in the middle of a lengthy rant when Fenrir ruffled her hair and smiled at her. "No, your not. You're a strong person, and only I wouldknow that…" He smiled while L'Archel blushed and looked down at the ground with her cheeks burning red. "Thanks, that's nice of you,"

The midnight haired boy snickered.

"Why are you so flustered?"

She blushed even more and looked away crossing her arms. "No reason!" He smirked and grabbed her by her wrist and pinned her to the wall lightly. "Is it because of me?"

Bullseye.

"Urm! Well…ya see, I…uh…well," Fenrir cut her off with a soft and gentle peck on the lips after grabbing her jawbone and pulling her in.

"Fenrir-chama…what are you," She added, wanting to protest, but then closed her eyes and melted into Fenrir, hugging him tightly. It was warm between the two, but still freezing outside. L'Archel felt Fenrir push in closer, her breasts pushing on him lightly. She looked at the ground and pulled away. Fenrir blinked and she blushed closing her eyes.

"Fenrir-chama…if you want, when Ni-san isn't home…you can come over and…touch me if you want." She said with her hands behind her back bashfully and rubbing her legs together.

Fenrir blushed immensely and his eyes became swirls while he waved his hands back and forth. "Well, I…"

She smiled and took his hand. "Let's go…please?"

"You want to!?"

"Yes." The blue haired maiden said hugging him by the arm and taking guiding him to the sidewalk. He looked down at her and walked with her. "I actually think I would like that."

Both blushed, yet smiled as they walked the icy streets hand in hand, Fenrir laughing happily while L'Archel giggled and continued to hold on. It was a…early Christmas present. And luckily for them, it was also the best holiday and most common, for couples to loose their virginity.

--------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------

…I feel like it's bad. Wah…I'm sorry if you all hated it. Still, if you all like it, I'll write a chapter two if I get enough reviews. So…if I get at least 5, I'll write more. Flames are welcome.

THANKIES VERY MUCH! (By the way, the fact at the end is true. Most couples loose their virginity on Christmas))


	2. L'Archel no naku koro ni

Sonfic - date of rebirth

-------------------------------START-------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas passed slowly. Fenrir expected his father to like his girlfriend, but Loki sulked at seeing L'Archel. Every time she passed, Loki's eyes dulled like orbs of lead. It was hard, but Fenrir also wondered why—why his father would be so obsessed over this blue haired manga otaku. Fenrir always knew his father was a playboy, but he didn't mess with girls that much anymore. Whatever the reason, the snake seemed happy with the quiet.

**Razgon, poliot, prizok, raschet, padenija.**

**Olo vsem ja znala na pered.**

**Verila, chto reazbivaju hripkij led.**

**Dlia chego?**

Fenrir couldn't hate it either…so that's why…regardless of what his father wanted…

He and L'Archel went home to her house that day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Don't leave…" Loki said, resting a hand on his knee, drawing both legs to his chest like a shivering child.

Yamino stopped halfway out the door. "Can I stay?"

"You may."

"Stop crying Loki-sama."

"I'm not crying, and do you want to stay or not?"

Yamino nodded and wiped his tears away. He wanted to talk to his father—and aside from having nothing to do, it was very boring. The room, however, seemed very mad at them, to sound sane.

**IT'S A REAL ILLUSION…**

**OH, YEAH…**

**Najti, chtobi poteriat.**

**Upast, chtobi podniatsi**

**Ostvaja, vozgorastsi**

**Otkrit v sebie sebia I kraja ne bojata**

Loki's words still hung in the study air—about L'Archel bearing Odin-sama's child. Even Yamino knew that was a lie. Odin wouldn't not do that to his Valkyrie, want to marry her that is. L'Arc-en-ciel was not appealing to Odin-sama…because then why would he have banished her??? Was it because of treason against his brother? Yamino looked up at Loki-sama, eyes dazed and slightly angry.

"You're a liar, Loki-sama…"

Loki looked at his soon, blue eyes flicking with a inner surprise. His face stayed solemn but reflected severe pain as Yamino spoke on. "You are lying, right? Why…?"

Loki didn't answer.

"Do you love L'Archel-bozu," Yamino concluded.

**Pogilrija, vozrozdatsa**

**Odin glotok otkil potok somneniji**

**Znaju li prov tot klo ne lgal**

**Kto murder a kto sebia im vidaval?**

Loki shut his eyes and turned away. "Nice guess, but no. I never did…but she did in fact love me."

Loki turned, smirking madly. His blue eyes were electric and hollow, pupils narrowing. "Think. I said that L'Archel-bozu was engaged to Odin-sama, but really, she wasn't."

Yamino shivered, worried. Yamino walked over to his father. "What…do you mean." Loki grabbed his son's hand and sat him down kindly. He retreated from the window and sat across from him, grabbing a cup of Oolong tea.

"I'll explain…the truth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

_Idunn walked over to L'Arc-en-ciel and handed her a shining apple. The maiden paused mechanically, staring at the fruit._

_What was that man thinking…attacking her? Strange thing is…Odin-sama had no memory of attacking her. That's what was so strange in the first place. The All-Father wasn't likely to forget things like tyranny of treason._

_"….can I take it?"_

_Idunn's eyes had a film of tears around them. The goddess's stomach felt like a balloon filled her tummy. It was crazy…this Valkyrie was crazy. "Yes, of course." L'Arc-en-ciel took it, bandages falling from her cold skin. Idunn sat next to her. She frowned and looked over. "Say…Why did you really save Fenrir…was it because Loki-sama asked you to?"_

_L'Arc-en-ciel nodded sadly, biting into the apple and nibbling like a hungry rodent. Idunn leaned towards her and put a hand to her cheek. Idunn pulled the Valkyrie towards her and coaxed her skin with the back of her womanly, slender hand. "Why…why would you do that for such a horrible man?"_

"…" _Idunn read her mind. Well, more like it was written all over L'Archel's blushing expression. "…You…loved him."_

**Dlia chego?**

**IT'S A REAL ILLUSION…**

**Dlia chego?**

**IT'S A REAL ILLUSION…**

**Najti, chtobi poteriat.**

**Upast, chtobi pondeniatsi**

**Olkrit v sebie sebia I ne**

**Kraja bojata**

_L'Arc-en-ciel got up and tossed the apple to the ground, spreading her wings and leaving Idunn that second. "Hey—wait,"_

_She was gone. The goddess stayed still. She put her hands together in a praying gesture. Her mind wandered through the nine worlds seeking her like Odin-sama's ravens. Everyone heard she had vanished beyond her boundaries. Freyr searched with Gerda, his wife. Frigga asked the plants and trees if they had seen her. Freya even went to Valhalla to ask souls of the dead if she had perished. Nobody knew where that young girl had gone._

_Baldr and Nanna had a fair idea and brought it into the Council of Gods. "Laufiyarson Loki."_

_Everyone paused. Heimdall thought that actually sounded rather legit. Poor Loki…but Heimdall knew he would be fine. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his Loki… secretly._

_Maybe she ran away because of that—Heimdall thought._

_Because she knew everyone loved him._

_Either that, and or, that bitch had the nerve to rat out on the Council of Gods. She did…and it didn't take long for Odin to find out. L'Arc-en-ciel had been helping Loki and Angerboda—everyone escape their punishment. _

**Pogilaja, vozuzdatsa**

**V novji mir**

**Najta, chtodi poteriat**

**Upast, chtobi podmiatsi**

**Ostivaya, vozgoratsi**

**Otkrit v sebie sebia v kraja ne bojata.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -_

Yamino sipped tea, not needing anymore of the story. "She ran to you…and as for her punishment—she was banished."

"Basically," Loki looked out the window, slumping back in the chair like a doll. His head rolled back on his shoulders. "It was my fault."

"Why did you try to kill her?"

Loki quizzically looked at his son, and then giggled. "Oh, that…silly boy. I HAD to come up with some sort of trick to fool Asgard...and it worked. BWAHAHA!"

Yamino swallowed and gazed at his father in amusement. "_Did he make that up also to prevent me from finding out the truth—that you were actually in love with her?"_

Loki stopped laughing, paused, and slammed his hands on the table. "I don't like her!!!"

Yamino nodded and waved his hand like a fan. "Okay, okay—"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Loki scoffed at his giggling son. The trickster crossed his arms, a smug frown on his pretty face. Yamino tilted his head. "I believe you…but that's the reason?"

"Yeah."

Yamino nodded and retrieved all the empty teacups to wash. "I'll bring out some cakes." Loki smiled lovingly at his son. "I would like that."

**Pogibaya, vonvzdatsa**

**V noij mir…**

**V noiji mir…**

**Najti chtobi poteriat**

**Upast, chtobi poniatsi**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

"That's what happened?" Fenrir was astonished that such a innocent looking girl suffered from all that. L'Archel nodded and said, "Yep!!! But it's okay…because I have you now." Fenrir brushed some extra strands of black hair behind midnight tinted puppy ears. "Well…Daddy is a real jerk."

L'Archel giggled and pulled the blanket over her head. "But…. I'm just happy that you're alright after all I went through."

Fenrir recalled that girl doing everything for him—and it wasn't as if he wasn't grateful…it's just…

He felt guilty.

"L'Archel-bozu…."

"Yeah Fenrir-chama?" She purred into the warm blankets and pulled her slender body towards his. He blushed and smiled.

"Nothing."

"_WHY!?!? How could you do this to me?"_

"Ah, won't you tell me?"

_"You deserved this L'Arc-en-ciel. Don't blame me…"_

Fenrir shook his head. "No, I'm not telling."

"ODIN-SAMA!!!!!!!!" 

"Fenrir-chama…."

_"L'Arc-en-ciel…"_

"L'Archel-bozu…." The black puppy felt heat creep to his cheeks, blood gushing from a fountain of youth contained in a not-so-vestal body, unlike the girl next to him. "Well…actually…"

_"You're banished…"_

"….I would like to ask you to….marry me."

_L'Arc-en-ciel felt the All-Father's lips on hers—flipping her back until she realized that her body was getting lighter and lighter. She was disappearing into a mist. She screamed, obviously horrified. "Odin-sama, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!"_

_"I hate you also…but you deserved this." The confused Valkyrie, barely visible—even on the ground—blinked her eyes in disbelief and saw, not the All-Father, but another entity. He was younger and a lot meaner looking. "I tricked you—and the trickster god."_

_The Valkyrie gasped. She slowly moved her pupil up at the god in front of her. "Odin-sama did nothing…you bastard."_

_Baldr stared her down until she was gone, leaving a whisper in the wind._

"Odin-sama…." L'Archel retraced those memories like a child reading brail, with her finger, skillfully reading everything with the utmost diligence. "I'm sorry…."

Fenrir blinked and sat up, his bare chest leaning to support the blue haired maiden. "L'Archel-bozu…"

L'Archel wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "Yeah…I'll marry you…"

She uncovered her naked body and jumped on Fenrir, who blushed the color of a cherry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Loki cocked his head upward and looked out the window, extremely bothered.

Yamino also felt a jolt of energy and looked at Loki. "Loki-sama…that feeling…" Something made these two unsteady. A feeling…but it wasn't bad. But…it seemed…almost like Loki didn't have to pay a price for his wrong doings.

Loki's anger subsided and he returned Yamino's gaze. "What was that--?"

Yamino shrugged. "I don't know…but I wonder where Ni-san is…"

Loki smirked and closed his eyes. "I wonder…"

"I have no recollection of that day…but I do feel better knowing things worked out. Even the father of all gods couldn't pull apart these two.

_There love undeniable—_

_More powerful that nature—_

_Who said Fate wasn't nice, especially to two star-crossed lovers?"_

**Pogilaja, vozrozdatsa**

**V noij mir**

**V noij mir…**

**V noiji mir…**

--------------------------------------OWARI-----------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me you all get the ending….PLEASE!!!! I tried another style of writing. I don't think it's too good, but R&R to let me know. Flames are allowed as always, nippa!!!

I read this over and…yeah; I made it as clear as I could. If you don't get it…I can clarify…but for now—unless you all want—their story ends here.

Thanks for you're support.

Hooray for the duet, nippa!!! And…quick update….I was in the spelling bee!!!! I spelled pseudonym, regatta, and epigrammatically. I didn't win though….auuuuuu….(Wilt, wilt) So…review? This story was complete crack, I know Loki is OOC, and no…I do NOT love Fenrir. I do love Loki-sama though. (ANOTHER hint for the ending.)

Ja ne minna-san!!!


End file.
